The Quest 5: Double Trouble
by Ultrite
Summary: Matt and Ashey have found a new friend, but what they find out about that friend is special.


The Quest 5: Double Trouble

{Last time we left our heroes they had gotten into a heated battle with team rocket. Team Rocket 

had brainwashed some wild pokemon, will Matt and co. win or will they lose their pokemon? 

Read The Quest 5 to find out!}

###########battle mode on#########################

"Alright, go Puffy, Psychop, and double", shouted Matt.

"Leafy, parasuar, and planter go", yelled Ashley.

"Go orb, raticate, and porician", screamed Austin.

"Let me handle this", said the man." You handle getting those pokemon back to 

normal".

"Go Raichu, Flare, and Ivytortle", yelled the mysterious trainer.

The brainwashed pokemon were a squirtle, flame, 

Squirtasuar , a pikachu, and a pidgeotto.

"Go koffy", yelled Steve.

"Snakey, come out", yelled Lisa.

"Grimey, lets go", shouted Jeff.

"Raichu give snakey a good thunderbolt since it is a water type", said the kid.

"Snakey!", yelled Lisa.

"Return", she snarled.

"My turn, lets go grimey", said Jeff.

"Ivytortle, go, use water blast", said the guy.

"Return Grimey", said Jeff.

"Go koffy", yelled Steve.

"Flare go", yelled the man.

"Flare flame thrower", yelled the kid.

"Koffy, sludge harden", yelled Steve.

Koffy oozed out sludge, covering itself and the sludge hardened. The fire couldn't 

hurt koffy. Flare tried again and again until it fell to the ground exhausted.

"Return, my other pokemon are tired", gasped the man.

"Haha", laughed Katt.

"We got the metal things off the pokemon", yelled Ashley.

The mind-controlled pokemon were angy.

"Use your ultimate attack", yelled Austin.

Every pokemon used their highest attack on Team Rocket and they blasted off as 

usual.

##############Battle mode off###############

"For proving your courage, I will tell you where the nearest gym is", said the man.

"Where is it?", asked Austin.

"In Hop Town", replied the man." And my name is Rick"

"Well, Rick, thanks", said Ashley.

"I must be going", said Rick.

"I hope we meet you again", said Matt.

"Ok, but next time I want a battle with you", said Rick.

"Sure", said Matt.

"Bye", said Rick as he walked off.

"He was good", said Austin.

"Sure was", said Ashley.

"Well, lets get going if we are gonna make it before dark", said Matt.

"Ok", said Austin and Ashley in unision.

"You have failed me once again, you have never successfully stolen anything"

"Well, boss, there was that time when I was little that I stole a Lolly Pop from the PokeMart", said 

Steve.

"Boss, if you allow us to make are own plan, we might be able to succeed", said Lisa.

"You don't need a plan, you need pokemon", said the Boss.

"I have got some pokemon for you, look below"

Below the TV, a little compartment slid out.

"Lisa, pick the one on the right, it contains a magikarp", said the shadowy man.

"What!, I can't fight with that!", shouted Lisa.

"Train it wisely and it will become a gyarodos "

"Steve, for you I give a farfetched'"

"All right!", said Steve.

"And you Jeff, take the middle one, for it contains a Elekid", said the boss.

"Yes!", shouted Jeff.

"Now, go and get his pokemon!", commanded the man on the screen, and with that he 

disappeared.

"Man, I can't believe you told him you stole a lolly pop, I actually thought you were serious", 

laughed Jeff.

"Um, yeah, it was just a joke", replied Steve nervously.

"Well Austin, you were about to tell us your last name", said Matt.

"Look guys, please don't bug me, I have enough to worry about", replied Austin.

"Like what?", asked Ashley.

"I guess I should tell you two", said an unhappy Austin.

"You see, my last name is….Ketchum", said Austin.

Matt and Ashley both gasped.

"Your dad is.."

"Yes, Ash Ketchum, is my father", replied Austin.

"Man, if your dad is a pokemon master, what do you have to worry about", asked Ashley.

"Well, Team Rocket wasn't the brute force it is today when my dad was a kid, sure they were 

wanted everywhere but they weren't world class thieves, ever heard of Jesse & James?", asked 

Austin.

"Yeah, they are second in command in Team Rocket today, and Giovanni's son,Teria, runs Team 

Rocket", said Matt.

"Well, when my dad was my age, they were bottom of the line, the boss hated them, they couldn't 

do anything right, my dad, Lady Misty, and Master Brock defeated them almost everyday, Team 

Rocket wanted my dad's pikachu, but he risked his life everytime, all for pikachu", said Austin.

"I still don't see what you have to worry about", said Ashley.

"Well, after my dad won the pokemon league, the duo knew they would never get pikachu, so they 

quit trying, with all the extra time on their hands, they trained there pokemon to superb levels and 

caught new pokemon, they were promoted to 2nd in command, now that there pokemon are as 

good as my dad's they have been forever trying to get pikachu, that's why I have to worry about 

Team Rocket, they could find me and hold me ransom for pikachu, then they would truly have 

Won, that's why my dad gave me this", said Austin.

He pulled a sleeping baby pikachu from his pack.

"He's to young to fight, but when it gets older it will be as good as my dad's pikachu", said Austin.

"Why do you keep it in your pack", asked Matt.

"It's comfy in there, and besides where would I keep it if I did'nt have it in my pack, I couldn't 

hold it", replied Austin.

"You could put it in a pokeball", suggested Matt.

"Well, master brock, who is an excellent pokemon breeder said to keep it warm, theres no other 

way to do it", said Austin.

"Hey, is that pikachu's child", asked Ashley.

"Yeah, his name is Sparky, I promised to protect him from everything", said Austin

"Well, I hope..

"Looks like you failed your promise"

"Team Rocket!", shouted Matt.

"That's right brat, will get Sparky and be promoted", said Lisa.

"To protect the world from incineration"

"To confine powerful pokemon to are nation"

"To announce the evil's of Truth and love"

"To not blast off to the stars above"

"Steve"

"Jeff"

"And Lisa"

"Team Rocket, stealing pokemon day and night"

"Get out of our way or pay the price"

"Katt, that's right"

"Hehe, thanks for giving us Sparky", said Lisa.

"You won't get him, right guys", asked Austin.

"Fine, how about each of us battle each of you, one on one, two pokemon each, if we win than 

we get Sparky, if you win you keep him, deal?, "asked Steve.

"Ok, I go first, go Puffy", shouted Matt.

"Puff!"

"I go first too, go elekid", shouted Jeff.

"Elekid, thunder punch", shouted Jeff.

"Puffy, disable", ordered Matt.

Thunder surrounded elekid's arms and he reared back about to punch, when Puffy waved it's 

arms and stopped the move.

"Elekid, remember the move I taught you", yelled Jeff.

"EleEl"

"Faint!", shouted Jeff.

Elekid landed on the ground passed out.

"Puffy, go see if it's ok", said Matt.

Puffy walked up to Elekid and poked it a few times.

"Now!", yelled Jeff.

Elekid grabbed Puffy's arms and swung him around.

"Now, slam", yelled Jeff.

He slammed Puffy o the ground.

"Puff.."

Puffy got up and staggered around.

"Puffy, are you ok?" asked Matt.

"Puffy", nodded Puffy.

"Elekid, toss him up and when he comes down slam him again", ordered Jeff.

Elekid tossed Puffy up in the air 50 feet.

"Puffy, sing than use defense curl", shouted Matt.

Puffy let out a song that he directed at Elekid, Elekid let out a yawn and passed out.

"Puffy, curl up now", yelled Matt.

Puffy was only 30 feet up when he curled up tightly, he hit the ground and being basically a 

balloon he bounced around a few times. He stood up and gave the peace sign.

"Good, return, you need a rest", said Matt.

"Grimey, go", said Jeff.

"Go, double", yelled Matt.

"Double, double attack", yelled Matt.

Double split into two.

"Grimey, takedown ", yelled Jeff.

Grimey rushed toward both doubles planning to knock them down.

"Doubles, transform into Golems", yelled Matt.

Double became Golems right before Grimey hit them. He rolled backwards a few times.

"Golems, body slam", yelled Matt.

The Golems jumped onto grimey, cushing the poor thing.

"Ahhh, Grimey return", yelled Jeff.

"I win", shouted Matt.

"Now it's my turn, go Planter", yelled Ashley.

"Darn, all I have is water pokemon", said Lisa.

"Oh, well, snakey go", shouted Lisa.

"Planter, grab snakey with a vine whip and shoot leaves at it", oredered Ashley.

"Snakey, evade", shouted Lisa.

Snakey jumped backwards but Planter grabbed it and shot large amounts of leaves at Snakey. 

Then it happened, Snakey started glowing.

"It's evolving", shouted Lisa.

" Aquabok!"

{dex: Aquabok, the evolved form of Snakey, looks similaiar to Arbok but instead it's blue. A 

fierce warrior, approack with caution}

"Aquabok, wrap attack now", yelled Lisa.

The massive creature crushed Planter.

"Return, go Leafy", shouted Ashley.

"Leafy, solar beam", yelled Ashley.

Leafy emitted a beam of light which k 'od Aquabok.

"Return, go magicarp", yelled Lisa.

"Oh my god, hehe, Leafy stomp attack", said Ashley.

Leafy walked up to the fish which was flapping around and stomped on it.

"Return", said Lisa.

"I wont let you get Sparky", said a determined Austin.

"Shut up and let's battle", said Steve.

"Go Raticate", yelled Austin.

"Go Farfetched'", yelled Steve.

{dex: farfetched', Lives where weedy plants grow, uses a reed as a sword}

"Farfetched' attack", yelled Steve.

Will they lose Sparky? Will they defeat Team Rocket? Find out in "The Quest #6"

__


End file.
